Such a method is well known. In order to secure or to connect a wire end to a preceding winding, the aforementioned wire end and the preceding winding are gripped together with a pair of pliers, the latter then being rotated so as to twist both wires around each other, thus connecting or attaching them to each other.
Such a method is usually carried out manually, and has the disadvantage that the connection thus formed cannot be made in a reproducible manner and that varying lengths of wire become unsuitable for future use, depending on the skill of the, operator.